Sickly Sweet
by Blue-Eyes Warrior Queen
Summary: The Undertaker and Batista are getting sick of Vickie bossing everyone around. So they put the Mask of the Beast on her - with interesting consequences... [Based on the Billy and Mandy episode 'Sickly Sweet']


**Sickly Sweet**

_**Hello everyone. This is a new wrestling story for you all. My last few attempts were rubbish so I deleted them. This story is based on the 'Billy and Mandy' episode **_**Sickly Sweet.**_** Hope you all enjoy this new wrestling story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Wrestling or Billy and Mandy!**_

WHACK!

'I told you not to go through my suitcase!'

WHACK!

'I told you not to read my diary!'

WHACK!

'And now you've gone and dug in the pockets of my good coat!'

The World Heavyweight Champion, the Undertaker was in a bad mood with his challenger, Batista. Batista had been messing with Undertaker's possessions. Again. So Undertaker decided to give Batista a good punishment of slapping him across the face with a leather strap!

'I thought you'd have chocolate in your coat! I was hungry!' protested Batista. Taker sighed in annoyance and put away the strap.

'You'd be an idiot to keep chocolate in your coat Dave! It would melt! The only thing I keep in my coat are _terrible cursed objects!_' growled Taker.

'Like this?' asked Dave pulling out a mask. 'Yes, exactly like that.' agreed Taker. 'What is this?' asked Dave curiously.

'That is the Mask of the Beast! Whoever puts it on must be polite, gentle, kind and friendly- or they will turn into a hideous beast!' explained Taker evilly.

'Cool! If I were a hideous beast, I would scare the Great Khali back to India!' said Batista. 'That could be arranged.' agreed Taker.

'WHAT IS GOING ON?!' shrieked a shrill voice suddenly. 'Shit!' hissed Batista. Taker quickly stuffed the mask in his pocket.

Smackdown General Manager Vickie Guerrero came stomping down the corridor. 'What are you two looking at?!' she shrieked. 'Nothing.' answered Taker. 'Nothing at all.' added Batista.

Vickie growled at them viciously. 'Have either of you seen Rey Mysterio?!' she asked. 'No Vickie, I haven't.' said Taker. 'Can't say that I have.' agreed Batista. 'Useless, the pair of you! Pure useless!' screamed Vickie, stomping off down the corridor.

As soon as she was out of sight, Taker growled 'What an evil little witch.' 'You're right. If only there was a way to _make _Vickie be _nice _for a change.' agreed Batista. Taker pulled out the Mask of the Beast... and an idea struck him.

'We are going to pay dearly for this Dave- but it's just too good to pass up.' he said, waving the mask. Batista looked at the mask and then realised what Taker was thinking. 'That Taker is a brilliant idea!' laughed Batista evilly.

_The next day..._

Vickie Guerrero woke up in her hotel room, yawned, stretched and got dressed...unaware that she had the Mask of the Beast on her face.

She went downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. She called over a waitress.

'Hey you! I demand bacon. Three slices. Crispy. Trim the fat. One cup of coffee. Black. Omelette. Three cheese.' she ordered.

'_Hee-haw!'_

Vickie gasped and covered her mouth in shock. What had just happened to her? She didn't notice her mouth had changed into a snout.

Later as she was reading a book in the lounge, she heard splutters and giggles coming nearby. Batista was trying to watch television but his eyes were on Vickie and her new snout. Finally Vickie had enough.

'What the hell are you laughing at you second rate loser?!' she demanded.

'_Hee-haw!' _Suddenly a hideous slimy brown tail spurted out of Vickie's ass! Vickie shrieked in shock. Then her skin turned a hideous colour of brown. Batista laughed even harder.

'Vickie! What a _lovely _tail!' teased Shawn Michaels. 'And the mask is a good touch of class as well!' he added. 'What mask?' asked Vickie.

'HA!' yelled Batista, rolling around the floor with laughter. 'Batista! You'd better tell me what you've done or I am going to kill you!' demanded Vickie. But- _'Hee-haw!'_- and Vickie sprouted new eyes!

'Ooh! I'd go easy on the insults if I were you Vickie! Me and Taker were getting sick of you bossing everyone around so I put the Mask of the Beast on you! Now if you keep being nasty to everyone, you're gonna turn into a horrible, hideous monster!' explained Batista evilly.

'WHAT?! Why you...' growled Vickie before she stomped off to find the Undertaker.

Taker was in the lobby watching television and eating a huge bag of crisps.

BANG!

The door flew open.

'Uh-oh. Here it comes.' muttered Taker as he saw Vickie stomping towards him. He was impressed with Vickie's new snout and tail though!

'Get this mask off my face or I swear I will rip your intestines out!' demanded Vickie- then her hands turned into claws. 'What's going on here?' she shrieked.

Taker sighed. 'It's about time you learned to be civil woman. The mask will come off on its own as long as you're polite, gentle and friendly.' he told her.

'_FRIENDLY?!'_ shrieked Vickie in anger. She growled at Taker angrily before stomping off to get ready for Friday Night Smackdown. 'Heh, heh, heh.' laughed Taker happily.

For the next few hours, Vickie tried everything but no matter what she did, she just couldn't get the mask off. She tried using a crowbar, but when she pulled, it flew out of her hands and stuck into the wall.

She tried tying the mask with a long rope to one of the carts. 'Move!' she ordered the driver. The driver obeyed and started driving.

But the mask didn't budge one inch and Vickie was dragged off down the path by the cart. 'Stop you stupid idiot! Stop!' she shrieked at the driver. But the driver was listening to an iPod and didn't hear her. And all Vickie got was a new set of feet!

Eventually Vickie got herself free and slouched down to the building where Friday Night Smackdown was taking place. Taker and Batista were relaxing outside the building when they noticed Vickie.

'I think we can help you get that mask off.' Taker told her. Vickie walked over. 'Well, I'm listening.' she said defeatedly.

'First, say please.' ordered Batista.

Vickie sighed. 'P-p-p-p-p-l-l-l-l-l-ugh-bluh-bluh-bluh.' she said. She cleared her throat and tried again.

'Puhhhhhhhleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee.'

And her eyes went back to normal.

'Okay...now say pretty please with chocolate sprinkles and a cherry on top!' ordered Batista.

'_I'll kill you!_' hissed Vickie. But then her eyes changed back and her ears grew into donkey ears!

'Temper, temper. Getting angry's not going to help get that mask off.' warned Taker.

'But backing us cookies might.' said Batista.

Vickie scowled but said 'Fine.' She walked into the building and headed to the kitchen. 'Nice going Dave.' said Taker.

_Later..._

Taker and Batista were waiting in the General Manager's office for their cookies. 'Wow Taker, this mask idea is working great.' complimented Batista.

Taker sniffed the air. 'I hope she's making chocolate chip.' he said. 'Or oatmeal-and-raisin.' said Batista, mouth watering.

Panting with exhaustion, Vickie grabbed her finally finished batch of cookies and carried them into the General Manager's office. She held the plate out to Taker.

Taker took a cookie and bit into it. 'Okay.' he said.

Vickie sighed with relief and her ears reduced. 'Now, if we can just do something about my eyes.' she said.

'But not great!' Taker continued, knocking the plate of cookies onto the floor. He and Batista burst out laughing.

In a fit of rage, Vickie grabbed the plate and threw it at Taker. It narrowly missed his head and smashed against the wall. And her donkey ears grew back and she grew new hideous teeth.

'Woman control yourself! That's it! If you don't start being nice, you're going to turn 100% beast!' shouted Taker.

'If I could make a suggestion...' started Batista.

_Later..._

Vickie slouched down the corridor. She sighed and opened the door.

'Oh! There you are!' said Taker. He and Batista were stretched out on sun loungers on the roof. 'Now you're gonna give us our coat of sun cream!' added Batista.

'Dave is prone to get a fair bit of sun burn! So don't forget to cover him up really good!' ordered Taker.

Vickie gulped and headed closer.

'And don't be afraid to do my spine. That's where the heat really gets me.' Taker added. Shaking, Vickie reached out but suddenly Taker grabbed her wrist.

'Wait a second. I don't think this is going to be a nice sun cream covering, unless you _smile_ while you're doing it.' he said.

'Oooh! Yeah Vickie! Smile!' taunted Batista. 'Turn that frown upside down.' teased Taker.

'Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile!' they taunted. Vickie's eyelid twitched in anger. All of a sudden, something bad came over her.

_Later..._

WHACK!

'Well, we knew this was going to happen from the start!' said Taker, wincing in pain.

WHACK!

'Yeah - but it was worth it!' smiled Batista, despite the pain.

WHACK!

'I just hope we don't need to sit down for a couple of weeks!' said Taker smiling.

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

Sadly Taker and Batista drove Vickie too far and she reached her breaking point.

She had turned into a hideous beast.

And now was getting her payback- by tying Taker and Batista up together and giving them sharp kicks up the arses with her new hooves!

'Well, a lady's gotta have her principles!

_AAAARRRRROOOOOO!'_ she howled in satisfaction.

WHACK!

**The End.**

**This is very silly, I know but after how they were treated in 2007-2009, you can't blame Taker and Batista for wanting a little revenge!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this story. R&R!**


End file.
